


wet

by brucewaynery



Series: iron man bingo fills [20]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Flirting, Getting Together, Iron Man Bingo 2019, M/M, Mutual Pining, Steve Rogers is Not a Virgin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-05 22:21:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20280778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brucewaynery/pseuds/brucewaynery
Summary: Steve Rogers, the nation's favourite clean-cut virgin looks like a veritable pornstar with the way he's in the swimming pool, and the way he's looking at Tony... wait.for swimming on iron man bingo





	wet

Tony watches, entranced, melted cherry ice-pop dribbling down his fingers, as Steve gets out of the pool. The way the water is dripping down his chest and abs, drawing attention to his happy trail, disappearing into his speedos, is practically indecent. And almost definitely illegal.

Steve Rogers is going to be the death of him, and the worst part is, he doesn’t even know what he’s doing. 

And he does it a lot.

Like right now, Steve’d been the one to suggest a pool day, because the day was so nice, and warm and it would be good team bonding, and everyone had agreed. Including Tony. For what reason he had no idea, he still had Things and Stuff to do for the end of the quarter, he should be writing up R&D reports, not staring at Captain’ Thirst Trap Who Doesn’t Even Know That He’s A Fucking Thirst Trap’ America. 

Steve’ll wear shirts so tight there isn’t any point in putting them on in the first place, he’ll say innuendoes, all entirely cluelessly and it drives Tony up the wall. Stupid thirst trap. 

(He wants to hold him and kiss him just as much as he wants to stick his dick in him.)

(He knew precisely why he agreed. He agreed because Steve was smiling and being all earnest in that way he is, and who is Tony to deny a smiling Steve Rogers anything?)

So he’s here, lying on a lounger, just a tad further from the water than everyone else, idly fiddling with some equations. With cherry juice running down his arm. Because of Steve fucking Rogers.

He tears his eyes away from him and focuses on the paper (because the moment he left his tablet unattended, Natasha had hidden it and JARVIS refused to tell him where it is) in front of him.

A shadow falls over him. “You work too much, Shellhead.”

“Well,” Tony starts, flicking his sunglasses up, “someone’s gotta bring in the dough.”

He looks even better up close, all tan skin pulled taut of the perfection of science, his smile is impossibly brighter, “Aw, c’ mon, have some fun for once,” Steve teases, reaching a hand out and pushing his bangs out of his face with the other. 

Tony absolutely does not watch the muscles of his bicep bunch and flex as he does. Nope. And even if he were, which, quite frankly, is a stretch, it would be for purely scientific reasons, because that man is a miracle of sorts.

Fuck it.

Tony puts his pencil and his notepad to the side, the Millenial Problems aren’t getting solved anytime soon anyway. He ignores the way his heart jumps at Steve’s genuine smile.

_Fuck!_

Steve Rogers, Mr.-- Captain’ Apple Pie, Good Family Values, Ultimate Good Guy, Straight Virgin Extraordinaire’ America. That’s the guy he chose to fall for-- admire. In the name of science. Of course.

He lets Steve pull him up, and ends up crashing into his chest.

“Fuck, sorry Tony,” Steve says, sheepishly. The profanity falls from his lips like it’s entirely natural, and if it is, then surely, in the three months they’ve been living together, Tony should’ve already heard it.

Steve immediately moves away when Tony doesn’t move, “Tony, you okay?”

“You said fuck.”

Steve narrows his eyes at him and slowly and deliberately says, “Fuck.”

And god, isn’t that a trip, Steve, looking like _that_, swearing. The apple pie schtick was cute, but this, this is hot.

He stares at Steve, the look in his eyes, the way he bites his lip like that, the arm on his shoulder, and everything clicks into place. Steve’s a thirst trap, and he fucking _knows it._

Asshole.

But in light of that revelation, (and praying that he’s not wrong (but then again, his math rarely is (and this is the farthest thing from rational, which doesn’t throw it out of the realm of math, but it’s a near thing))) he grabs Steve’s elbow and pulls him off to the side, far from where anyone could see them.

“I’m going to kiss you now,” he says, more confident than he feels, but that confidence soars when he sees Steve’s eyes darken, and sees him grin and lean in.

Tony closes the gap.

-

Tony watches, entranced, melted blue-raspberry ice-pop dribbling down his fingers, over his ring, as Steve gets out of the pool. The way the water is dripping down his chest and abs, not dissimilar to the way Tony himself licked and kissed down his stomach last night, drawing attention to his happy trail, disappearing into his speedos, is practically indecent. And almost definitely illegal.

“Oh, for God’s sake, Stark,” Natasha groans, throwing an ice-pop stick at him with alarming accuracy, “I thought the pining would stop by now.”

“I’m just admiring my husband,” Tony says, not taking his eyes off Steve.

“Hey, darling,” Steve says, coming up to him, blocking out the sun.

Tony flicks up his sunglasses, “I know exactly what you’re doing,” he tells him.

Steve smiles, amused. “Oh, yeah? Do tell.”

Tony languidly gets up and notes with deep satisfaction the way Steve’s eyes darken and travel up and down his body. He moves so close to Steve, they’re sharing the same air, “You are trying to distract me.”

“Is it working?”

Tony tugs him down into a kiss that has everyone around them jeering.

Steve looks down at him and grins, and he’s so goddamn beautiful Tony thinks that his heart is going to burst because that’s his _husband_, he _married_ him, “Wanna get out of here?”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!! a comment/kudo/ a [reblog of this post](https://ineffablestarkrogers.tumblr.com/post/187069900156/wet) is greatly appreciated <33


End file.
